prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 18, 2017 NXT results
The October 18, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 14, 2017. Summary Ember Moon, Ruby Riot and Sonya Deville faced off in a spirited battle to see who will join Kairi Sane and Peyton Royce in a Fatal 4-Way NXT Women's Title Match at TakeOver: WarGames. All three competitors took turns making a play for the coveted opportunity, but in the end, it was Moon who rose to victory. Riot put it all on the line, taking out both her opponents with a top-rope cross-body outside of the ring. The high-risk move cost her, however, as she ended up hurting her ankle. The fierce Deville took advantage, locking in a vicious ankle lock on Riot, who screamed in pain. With Deville wrenching Riot's ankle in the middle of the ring, Moon climbed to the top rope and hit her spectacular Eclipse finishing move on Deville, sending the former MMA fighter from the ring. Moon then pinned the injured Riot and picked up the victory. Moon now goes on to the Fatal 4-Way Match for the vacant NXT Women's Title at TakeOver: WarGames on Saturday, Nov. 18, on WWE Network. Not even The Velveteen Dream's mind games could stop Aleister Black, but they did seem to garner Black's attention, even if for just a moment. Before the contest could even start, Dream put on Black's jacket while standing on the ring apron, allowing Raul Mendoza to use the distraction to take the advantage early. However, Black would eventually fight his way back, hitting Black Mass to his high-flying opponent to pick up the win. Following the match, Black sat cross-legged in the middle of the ring as Dream stared him down from the entrance ramp. Finally, Black turned his head to look over at Dream as the charismatic Superstar exited the stage. Kassius Ohno withstood Cezar Bononi's high-impact offense en route to another emphatic victory. The young Bononi continues to show immense potential behind an impressive combination of size, strength and athleticism, but Ohno's Rolling Elbow proved to be the deciding factor in this hard-hitting contest. The NXT Universe knew there would be chaos when SAnitY battled Undisputed ERA, but no one could predict just how much mayhem would go down in this huge Six-Man Tag Team Match. It's easy to see why Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly arrived with so much hype as they grounded Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain for the first half of this main-event showdown. The talented trio's momentum would come to a halt though, as The Beast of Belfast entered the contest, barreling through them with jaw-dropping power. With Fish and O’Reilly incapacitated, SAnitY seemed primed to take out Cole, when The Authors of Pain made their surprising return. Not seen since losing the NXT Tag Team Titles at TakeOver: Brooklyn III to SAnitY, Rezar & Akam proceeded to destroy all three members of the chaos-inducing group. As The Authors of Pain stood above a sea of carnage, The Undisputed ERA stood on the stage in awe of the destruction they had just witnessed. Results ; ; *Dark Match: TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) defeated Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake *Ember Moon defeated Ruby Riot and Sonya Deville in a Qualifying Triple Threat Match for the NXT Women's Championship (9:02) *Aleister Black defeated Raúl Mendoza (2:10) *Kassius Ohno defeated Cezar Bononi (3:01) *SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe, Eric Young & Killian Dain) defeated The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) by disqualification (11:02) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-18-17 NXT 1.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 2.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 3.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 4.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 5.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 6.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 7.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 8.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 9.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 10.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 11.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 12.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 13.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 14.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 15.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 16.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 17.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 18.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 19.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 20.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 21.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 22.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 23.jpg 10-18-17 NXT 24.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #270 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #270 at WWE.com * NXT #416 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events